


Full Up

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill for an AvengersBellies prompt on LiveJournal:</p><p>REQUEST: chubby!Tony </p><p>After he eats a big dinner, Tony's lover (and feeder) funnel-feeds him melted ice cream. He gets a belly rub, groaning and burping loudly, and then his lover gets the funnel out again and decides to top him up until he can't hold any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff

"Where did you learn to cook like that, Lo?" Tony asked, burping loudly as he rubbed his bloated gut. He'd overdone it. Again. He yanked at the hem of his Black Sabbath shirt futilely. The shirt rode up on him when he had an empty stomach. Given the size of the dinner he'd just had, he'd have to settle for it being a tube top.

The god of mischief just grinned. "I have my secrets, Anthony. You forget I've been around for centuries. I picked a few things up,"

"Yea, well, I seemed to have picked up a few dozen pounds since this whole bad romance thing started,"

Loki leaned behind Tony and massaged his shoulders. "They suit you. Every single last one of them," he murmured, placing his hands alongside Tony's as he began tending to his stuffed inventor. "I love that you let me spoil you,"

"I know you haven't been around here long, Lo, but being spoiled is kinda my thing. Now help me up," he demanded, holding his arms out.

Loki tutted. "You're such a greedy thing. You know that, right?"

"Oh, you love me," Tony shot back as he waddled off to the living room couch to digest.

***

Loki did the dishes and tidied up a bit until he got antsy. When he got antsy, he bothered people. He put two quarts of Haagen-Dazs into the microwave and rummaged through the kitchen drawer until he found the funnel. He gathered up the ice cream and funnel and padded into the living room.

"Wake up, Anthony," he demanded, poking Tony's swollen gut.

The inventor squealed and wrapped his arms protectively around his engorged middle. "Ow! Too full,"

"I said it's time to wake up," Loki insisted. "It's time for dessert,"

Tony struggled to a half seated position, resting on his elbows as he looked at the god sleepily. "Dessert," he repeated numbly, looking down at the round dome of his stomach. "Where do you suggest I put it?"

Loki just rolled his eyes and put the funnel in the inventor's mouth. He knew Tony well enough that if he were truly opposed, he'd have made his feelings clear. "Ready?"

Tony nodded without hesitation, dutifully swallowing the thick, creamy treat as he rubbed his belly. He was so full he was unconsciously moaning but, on some level, he enjoyed the feeling. Of being so full, so fat and heavy, that all he could do was lay there. Besides, Loki's hands were truly magic and the resulting belly rub would be more than worth it.

Once Loki had finished filling Tony's round belly, he began massaging the swollen mass. "Mmmm. M'so full, Lo," he hiccuped lazily.

"I know, darling. But look how good you did. Look how big and fat and round your belly is," he purred as Tony struggled to push his tummy up further into Loki's hands. He burped loudly at the effort, but was unsuccessful at getting the increased pressure he craved.

"Harder. Please?" he moaned. "Make it better," he begged, burping again.

"My goodness, you were quite the glutton tonight, weren't you?"

Tony nodded through yet another belch.

"All of these burps must be freeing up some room,"

Tony moaned again. He knew what was coming. "I can't even move,"

"You don't need to, darling, just swallow," he said with a wink.

Before either of them lost their nerve, Loki conjured another gallon of melted ice cream to top the inventor off. "M'gonna get so fat," he murmured.


End file.
